1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of computer, and in particular to an electronic apparatus and a docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of IT and computer technology, more and more electronic apparatuses, such as a tablet computer, an intelligent mobile phone, and a smart TV, have entered into people's life, work and the like, and have brought much convenience to the people. Currently, take the notebook computer for example, in order to improve the user experience, the notebook computer manufacturers have launched a super notebook computer having the forms of the tablet computer and the notebook computer. The super notebook computer includes a tablet computer and an auxiliary input device. The user can achieve the notebook computer form of the supper notebook computer by coupling the tablet computer to the auxiliary device. When the user wants to go out, he can also separate the tablet computer from the auxiliary device and carry only the tablet computer, thereby achieving the tablet computer form of the super notebook computer. Usually, the auxiliary device is provided with at least one spring for supporting the tablet computer after the tablet computer is coupled to the auxiliary device. When the user couples the tablet computer to the auxiliary device, the user inserts an engagement hook of the auxiliary device into an engagement opening of the tablet computer, and then moves the tablet computer towards the auxiliary device. As a result, the at least one spring is deformed to generate a restoring force, thereby supporting the tablet computer. Further, the user continues to move the tablet computer towards the auxiliary device, so that the engagement hook is engaged with the engagement opening. During this process, the user needs to apply a force to the tablet computer against the supporting force until the engagement hook is completely engaged with the engagement opening. Similarly, when the user separates the tablet computer from the auxiliary device, he repeats the above process. In other words, the user continues to forcibly press the tablet computer towards the auxiliary device against the force of the at least one spring for supporting the tablet computer, so that the spring is maximally deformed. As a result, the engagement hook can be separated from the engagement opening. In this case, the user can separate the tablet computer from the auxiliary device by pulling the tablet computer away from the auxiliary device.
However, during achieving technical solutions in embodiments of the present invention by the inventors of the present application, the inventors found that there are at least the following technical problems in the above technique.
The spring and the engagement device are adopted as a coupling mechanism between the tablet computer and the auxiliary device. Therefore, when the user wants to separate the tablet computer from the auxiliary device, he must forcibly press the tablet computer towards the auxiliary device so that the spring is maximally deformed and thus the engagement hook can be separated from the engagement opening. Then, the user separates the tablet computer from the auxiliary device by pulling the tablet computer away from the auxiliary device. In this way, the engagement mechanism is probably damaged if the user applies an excessive force during pressing the tablet computer towards the auxiliary device. Further, the electronic apparatus is coupled to the auxiliary device by the spring and the engagement mechanism. Therefore, the electronic apparatus is probably damaged because the electronic apparatus cannot sustain the excessive force applied by the user to the auxiliary device during separating the electronic apparatus from the auxiliary device. In addition, since the electronic apparatus is coupled to the auxiliary device by the spring and the engagement mechanism, this configuration causes difficulty and complexity in coupling or separating the electronic apparatus to or from the auxiliary device by the user, and bad user experience.
With the development of information technology in the whole world, electronic products have fully permeated into people's lives. Many electronic apparatus such as the notebook computer, the mobile phone and the tablet computer have become wildly popular communication tools due to their portability.
In many cases, an electronic apparatus can work in a variety of ways. For example, the tablet computer can be used as the notebook computer if the tablet computer is inserted into a keyboard base, and can be separately used if the tablet computer is removed from the keyboard base.
However, during achieving embodiments of the present application, the applicant found that there are at least the following defects.
Currently, there are many separable notebook computers on the market. Usually, in order to achieve separation, it is necessary to design complex mechanical structure and for a user to cooperate by means of a plurality of separation operations during separation. Similarly, during coupling, in order to achieve coupling, it is necessary for the user to cooperate by a plurality of coupling operations. Therefore, operation of the separable electronic apparatus is complicated during coupling or separation due to its complicated structural design.